vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sweet Trap
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji Hagure te naku kimi wo Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo Nakushi ta nukumori wo Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no Sugaru sono manazashi wo Sunao ni uketome tai kedo Dareka no omokage wo Kasane te naku no ha yame te yo ( I am lured into your sweet trap I can ' t shake this feeling from mind I am lured into your sweet trap I can ' t shake this feeling from mind ) Tooku de kikoeru keiteki ga Yakeni mimi no oku tsukiage teru Hirai ta doa no mae ni tatsu Kimi dake gnichijouh ja naku te Arifure ta nagusame toka ha Kikoe te nai furi wo suru no ? Tomadou boku no shisen toka Yokome de nagame te aa Hagure te naku kimi wo Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo Nakushi ta nukumori wo Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no Chikurito hana wo sasu Kousui no nioi ga tsuyoku te Dou demo yoi you na Kimochi ni sa seru sono amai wana Ashita ni ha sono kami wo Nade te iru no ha boku janaku Fureru koto mo nai mama Mukae ta asa ga mabushiku te Miokuru hidarite wo Itsu made mo orose zu ni tatazumu yo Heya ni ima mo tadayou Kousui no nioi ga tsuyoku te Kokoro wo zawatsuka se Tsumeato nokosu sono amai wana Letra en Español Despues de haber sido separados , lloraste deseo sostenerle de cerca ahora el calor que ya no esta aqui ¿que es lo que buscas para mi ahora ? te ves aferrandote me gustaria coincidir contigo obedientemente Mientras aparece la sombra de alguien mas y pone fin a los reiterados gritos estoy atraido a tu dulce trampa no puedo evitar este sentimiento en mi mente estoy atraido a tu dulce trampa no puedo evitar este sentimiento en mi mente el sonido de una vocina escuchado en la distancia es terriblemente penetrante en las profundidades de mi oido de pie frente a una puerta abierta ... tu no estas solo en esta " vida cotidiana " cuando daba una ordinaria comodidad ¿finges no escuchar ? doy una mirada desconcertada ... cuando termine de ver ... de un vistazo despues de haber sido seperados , lloraste deseo sostenerte cerca ahora el calor que ya no esta aqui ¿que es lo que buscas para mi ahora ? mi nariz se perfora por... La fuerte fragancia del perfume pero apesar de que es agradable ... hace sentir que es una dulce trampa mañana sera un día similar ... excepto por una caricia de tu cabello que yo no soy... incapaz de tocar ... la deslumbrante mañana que esta frente a mi al ver que no bajas tu mano izquierda miro mientras te vas por siempre ha comenzado a fluir de la sala la fuerte fragancia del perfume mi corazón se ha undido y... ha guardado los recuerdos de esta dulce trampa estoy atraido a tu dulce trampa no puedo evitar este sentimiento en mi mente estoy atraido a tu dulce trampa no puedo evitar este sentimiento en mi mente estoy atraido a tu dulce trampa no puedo evitar este sentimiento en mi mente Categoría:Hana Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2009